


Her Name Was Rose

by ofhopesanddreams



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhopesanddreams/pseuds/ofhopesanddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Donna finds the Doctor in the galley, she doesn't need to ask what, or rather who, he's thinking about. She does, however, listen.</p><p>A drabble based on a prompt from timepetalsprompts: Tell me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name Was Rose

“Tell me about her,” Donna said gently. 

She sat across from the Doctor, coming into the galley to find him staring despondently at a pink mug that held his now lukewarm tea. She knew whose mug that used to be without asking.

The Doctor sighed heavily, tearing his gaze away and to his new mate. He deliberated for a moment, then nodded (more to himself than Donna), and told her everything. 

He told her from “Run” to “There’s me” to “I’m so glad I met you” to “I could save the world but lose you.” Even her becoming a goddess of time and “I think you need a Doctor.” From “I’d love you to come” and hellos as he held her, reunited. From knighthood to “No, not to you “ and incompatible lifespans. Mortgages and “Stuck with you, that’s not so bad” and his unwavering belief in her. Sentences left unfinished, laughter and hugs, flirting and never close enough. “Forever” and burning suns, and how no one’s hand will ever fit his as perfectly as hers.

When he finally went quiet, Donna reached out and placed a hand over his. He relaxed his grip on the mug, slightly.

“You loved her.”

He didn’t answer at first, but then breathed, “Still do.”


End file.
